Lemony Sweet Sixteen
by SoulEaterSushiBomb
Summary: It's Marie's 16th birthday and Stein is missing all day. Marie is upset but ends up getting a rather delicious surprise gift though from the man she loves.


Marie sighed and fell back onto her soft cushy bed and closed her golden eye. It had been a very long day. She had just turned sixteen, so everyone was going crazy for her, and overwhelming her with hugs, presents, and other random things.

She had received a variety of presents. Joe bought her a giant cake, she gotten an adorable skirt from Kami, a necklace with a cross on it from Justin, and a pair of shoes she had been wanting forever from Sid and Nygus. Azusa gave her a compass…how rude, making fun of her sense of direction! And embarrassingly and disturbingly enough, Spirit bought her a vibrator. She had good friends but….she was so sad…Stein hadn't been around ALL DAY. She didn't see him once. The one day he didn't come around…had been on her birthday…she was so upset.

She sniffed, laying on her bed and rolled over and began to cry into her pillow. She loved him; she loved him so much. Suddenly there was a knock at the front door. Oh great, just what she needed: company when she was in tears. She quickly dried her tears and went to the front door trying to look as presentable as possible.

She gasped when she opened the door.

"St-Stein…hello." She managed to say despite her shock.

"Don't look so surprised; it is your birthday." He said walking in.

So he did remember! He had come to see her!

"I thought that maybe you had forgotten because I didn't see you all day." Marie said sadly.

"No, I was trying to figure out what the best thing to get you would be." Stein said taking a step toward her. "I figured out what I want to give you." He said in a low tone Marie had never heard before.

"What is it?" Marie asked curiously.

Without warning, Stein seized Marie's shoulders and pulled her in aggressively and smashed his lips against hers. Marie squeaked in response but soon found herself kissing back. The kiss didn't last long, much to Marie's dismay.

"I love you Marie." Stein said smoothly.

"Y-you do?" Marie asked wide eyed.

"Yes…." He said placing a hand on her hip; Marie bit her lip as she felt hormones begin to kick in.

"I love you too. I always have." Marie finally said looking up at him.

"Then would you like your present?" he asked softly.

Present? He wasn't carrying a box.

"But I thought you already gave it to me…you know, the kiss." Marie said in confusion.

"But that's not enough is it? You deserve…_more_ than that Marie." He breathed against the skin of her neck.

Did he mean…? Could he be talking about…

"Stein….?" She breathed.

"I want you Marie." He said before nipping her neck.

"Ah…" she moaned.

Stein laughed slightly in response.

"Do you like it when I do that Marie?" Stein asked sensually.

"Mm hm…" Marie whispered.

"There's much more to come." Stein said lifting her up, making her yelp in surprise.

Stein carried Marie to her bedroom set her down and locked the door. Marie's eyes widened; he was serious about this.

He then moved over to the windows and drew the curtains closed.

"I wouldn't want anyone interrupt us…and I don't want any prying eyes." Stein said smoothly.

Marie gulped. Stein's low tone, smooth movements, and mood was honestly turning her on like hell. She almost felt ashamed at how much she wanted him.

She gasped and was yanked from her thoughts when she felt Stein jerk her small frame against his body and latch his mouth to hers passionately. In response, Marie immediately wrapped her arms around his neck and allowed her tongue to wrestle with his.

"Mmmmnnnn…" she moaned into his mouth.

Suddenly she felt her body being lifted up and before she knew it, she was resting against her soft bed. Stein pulled his mouth away from hers. She stared at him wide eyed and pouted a bit at his sudden separation. Her lips were swollen and the skin around her mouth was reddened from their fiery kiss.

"Don't look at me like that Marie. Don't worry…I'm not finished." Stein soothed.

With one swift movement, Stein confidently pulled Marie's black t shirt over her head and threw it somewhere in the room.

"Stein…." Marie sighed. She didn't really know what to do, but she was enjoying what was happening now, so she decided that she was just going to go along with it.

l gasped when Stein quickly reached around her body and in the blink of an eye unclasped her black lace bra and threw it to the ground. He stared at her nude breasts hungrily.

Marie's face was flushed and she bit her lip in anticipation.

"So pretty Marie…you have the biggest breasts in school you know…" Stein said leaning close to her face; her breath quickened.

"I thought…you didn't notice." Marie choked.

"How could I not?" Stein said huskily, before biting at her neck once again.

"Ah!" she cried passionately, but it wasn't from the bite.

As Stein bit down on the flesh of her neck, he also cupped both of her full breasts in his hands. He kneaded the fleshy orbs firmly and quickly, massaging in small circular movements with each fingertip. The he moved his thumbs to graze over her hardened nipple, while he furiously sucked at her neck. Marie's breath was quickening between her moans and whimpers of pleasure. How could he be putting her into overdrive just from this alone?

He then moved his mouth away from her neck, and observed the reddened flesh.

"Nobody else is allowed to do that to you." Stein said authoritatively.

Marie nodded sharply. It was all she could do as Stein's now lustful green eyes burrowed into her passionately glossy golden one.

"Good." He said before moving his mouth to her right nipple and sucking at it furiously, like a child thirsting for milk.

"Oh! Steiiiin…." Marie groaned, gripping the sheets below her. "A-ah! Ooohnnnn…" Marie moaned loudly, as Stein bit down on the pink bud. He toyed with her other nipple between his index finger and his thumb.

He pulled away once again and simply rubbed circles over her nipples while looking at her intensely.

"How does that feel Marie?" he asked coolly.

"F-feels good." She managed to say, despite her brain going fuzzy from pleasure.

Stein then made a quick move to rid her of her pleated yellow miniskirt. Stein cocked an eyebrow at her before observing her tiny black lace thong.

He smirked. Despite her underwear being black, he could still identify a wet spot on them.

"This eager already Marie? If I didn't know any better, I'd say you've been waiting for this." Stein said.

Marie opened her mouth to answer but could only throw her head back at what came next.

Stein was rubbing two fingers against her, through her thong…teasing her.

She was caught off guard by Stein tearing the thin fabric from her body and immediately pressing two fingers deep inside her.

"Ah!" Marie screamed. Her back immediately arched at the feeling.

She panted and writhed as Stein began pumping his fingers in and out of her as fast as he could. He curled them within her and began rubbing them up against her G-spot.

"Steiiiin…aaahgnn….please…" Marie begged.

"No." was all he said as he removed his fingers and stared at her. "I'm giving you your present. Be grateful." He said firmly.

Having said that, Stein moved his head between her legs and began teasing her aggressively with his tongue.

Marie thrashed about furiously, her head tossed back and forth, and her breaths became ragged pants between her passionate cries of pleasure.

He bit down on her clit and teased it between his teeth while fingering her. She was going to….she was so close.

But to her surprise Stein stopped all of his ministrations and looked at her closely.

"Did you like that Marie? The tongue is the strongest muscle in the human body you know…..it should be put to good use don't you think?" Stein said leaning into a bit closer.

He acted as though he was going to kiss her but surprised her when he quickly moved away and sucked on the two fingers he had placed inside her, tasting her experimentally.

Then his expression changed to a more serious one.

"Marie, your gift can stop here or….it can go farther if you'd like. But, it is your birthday…and also your body. Make your decision Marie; think through it." Stein said placing a hand on her cheek.

What did she want? This was going so far….she was being swept away here. But…she loved Stein. She loved him, she loved him, she loved him. She always had and always would. She had wanted this for so long…and she might never get an opportunity like this again…"

"I want more…I love you." Marie said cupping the hand he had placed on her cheek.

"I love you too Marie." He said before disrobing himself entirely.

Marie's eye grew wide and her cheeks lit up at the sight of her love's bare body. His chest was toned and smooth; such perfect skin. His entire body was toned actually and then….oh my…

"St-Stein…I don't know how this is going to work…" Marie said uncertainly as she nervously observed his arousal.

"It'll work. We'll make it work. Other people manage don't they?" Stein said leaning over her.

Marie's eye clenched shut.

"Relax…tensing up will make it more difficult. I don't want it to hurt you. I love you Marie." Stein said kissing her forehead.

How…he was so passionate before but now he was also so gentle…he was amazing.

Marie relaxed a bit at his words and looked up at him with a smile. She guided his lips down to hers once again and kissed him purposefully.

She could feel the end poking her entrance lightly, before pressing up against it more firmly. She could feel him begin to press his hips forward, as he kissed her more passionately in order to help distract her from the pain that she knew would come.

She could feel it…his strong firm member sliding into her. Her wetness helped, but not as much as she had hoped. She was still so small. Her face scrunched a bit at the tight squeeze but she tensed at the feeling of the head of him finally pressing up against her virginity. No…she had to relax. She could feel Stein waiting for her to relax a bit more. She took a deep breath against his mouth and released the tension in her body. Stein took his opportunity and pushed forward quickly.

"Ah!" Marie cried as tears poured from her eye. "It hurts….it hurts…nnnn…" she breathed.

She gasped at the feeling of Stein rubbing his face gently against her neck, in a soothing sort of way.

"I'm sorry…" he whispered. "Do you want to stop?"

"N-no!"' she answered hurriedly. It hurt, yes, but the man she loved was finally a part of her…she didn't want it to end.

Then…it stopped. The pain was gone. There was a bit of a dull ache, but it wasn't significant. A warm fullness overpowered it by far, and she wanted more of that feeling.

She smiled at him and pressed her lips up against his and pushed her hips up. Stein smiled and pulled out slowly before pushing back in all the way.

"Oooooooh…." Marie breathed.

Stein closed his eyes and focused on his pace. He continued to take it slowly as he didn't want to hurt her again.

"Stein…I-I'm ready for more…" Marie panted.

Frankly, Stein sure as hell was too.

He readily obeyed her and began to move faster.

"Nnnnnn oh n-no…I meant…I meant ah! I-I want you to go…as fast as you can!" Marie cried, jamming her hips up against his.

That was it.

Stein grabbed her hips and pushed them down into the mattress and began to pound her furiously. The bed was creaking from the power of his thrusts.

"AAAAhnnnn! Oh! Ah! AAH! Stein! Harder! Harder!" Marie begged, and bit his neck.

Stein growled and knit his brows together in concentration as he pounded her harder than he thought he could.

Marie was screaming senselessly now; she didn't know what was going on at all. All she knew was that Stein was forcing himself into her as deeply and powerfully as he was capable of.

The heat, the friction….oh god….and this ache in the pit of her stomach; it almost hurt. Each thrust into her made the knot in her stomach tighten.

"Stein! I think I'm going to! Ah!" Marie screamed passionately. Her body went white hot, as a rush of hot liquid spilt forth from her tight core.

Stein too shouted her name at the same time and filled her with his thick fluids.

Marie's eye shot open. Her breathing was labored…..what?

"Wh-what?" Marie breathed, looking around her in confusion.

She looked down and noticed that her hand was placed between her legs and her covers were soaked with her juices. What the?

Marie looked over at her alarm clock; 12:01 AM…she had just turned 16 now….today was her birthday officially. It had been a dream. Man…now she was really embarrassed.

She had just had a hardcore sex dream with Stein…oh gee…

Marie groaned in both disappointment and frustration. Now she was going to have to change her sheets….and Stein still didn't love her….awwww man.

The Marie suddenly smiled.

_Mmmm but at least I was able to have him….if only in my dreams. That's more than enough of a birthday present for me._

(A/N: I got this story in my head and finally had to write it lol please review! That would be awesome! And thanks for reading!)


End file.
